Caius (Twilight)
Caius '''is a vampire, one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi, who are based in Volterra, Italy, and who, according to Edward Cullen, lead a very civilized lifestyle. Caius has a wife named Megan who lives a very retired life in Volterra. He is the most ruthless of all three leaders. Early life Caius was born around 1300 BC in Greece and became a vampire later on in his life. He was born at least a century before Aro and is considerably one of the oldest living vampires. He met his wife after running away from the Romanians, and soon began to travel together as a pair and eventually marrying. After they met Aro, Caius was intrigued by his ambition and plans for domination. When they met, Aro had already composed a coven of talented vampires including Marcus, a co-leader and fellow king. Caius was immediately interested of joining them, and even though he did not have any specific power Aro was drawn to his ambition and passionate capacity of hate; which had great potential for manipulation in both positive and negative. Throughout the years Caius began to grow detached but soon found satisfaction in feeding his sadistic desires in punishing and gaining more power. Megan's gift, the gift to manipulate bonds, was the final stitch required to permanently bind him to the Volturi and more importantly Aro. Books/Movies '''New Moon "She knows too much. She's a liability." Eclipse "Caius will be so interested to know you're still human, Bella. Maybe he'll decide to visit." : -Jane : Although Caius makes no appearance in Eclipse, Jane mentions him by name after expressing his interest in Bella still being mortal. Breaking Dawn "We see the child, Carlisle. Do not treat us as fools." : -Caius : In Breaking Dawn, Caius accompanies the rest of the Volturi on the trip to Forks to eliminate the 'immortal child'. When they arrive the Volturi are met with a large band of not only vampire, but werewolves which spikes Caius' anger due to his past with werewolves. As Marcus votes to leave peacefully after finding out that Renesmee, the supposed immortal child, is, in fact, a hybrid, Caius is more in favor of a bloodbath. He stresses the fact that the accused vampires have associated with werewolves, which is, in fact, a law, and demands justice. They soon learn that the werewolves are, in fact, shifters, which causes Caius to stress the fact that Renesmee is different in the sense of being unpredictable in the future. Instead, to sate Caius' thirst for death, Aro allows him to execute Irina, the one who came to the Volturi with the false report of an immortal child. All his other attempts to cause a bloodbath fail, and they leave peacefully. : In Alice's vision, she sees Caius being killed by Tanya, Kate and Garret. Using her ability, Kate stuns Caius with electrocution as Tanya rips his head from his lower jaw, partially beheading him. Though the battle is prevented, Caius still tries to trigger the battle. :-Caius :Caius' first appearance is in New Moon, and although he was mostly in the background he did vote towards the elimination of Bella, whom he believed broke one of the most crucial vampire laws. : Category:Vampires Category:Aristocrats Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters